When I Found Love at Walmart
by tomatoesforlife
Summary: It's based off a dream I had about a NASCAR driver and I know that isn't t.v but close enough. Just read it, I promise its good, it just has a rocky start.
1. Setting the Scene

Setting the Scene

Morgan and the Backstory

[Reality]

The days had become unbearable. The feeling of the floor being torn out from under you while others laugh as you fall into an abyss. Having so many feelings and so much love without it really being returned anymore. What was worse was she still had to face him every day.

She was only 17, with all her life ahead of her. It sounds depressing, but she really did have the rest of her life ahead of her. It was her senior year of high school, and she swore up and down that she had found love in her best friend of 10 years. Up until he left her just about a month ago.

His leaving made her feel inadequate. She had never felt so terrible about herself in her entire life. She always had confidence in herself, and she (as well as him, too) was so full of piss and vinegar and rarely ever showed any emotion. Except to him. She had dark straight brown hair that fell down to her boobs, gray/blue/green eyes, and she was about 5'7", 115 lbs. He was a tiny bit taller than her, which she loved. She just loved everything about him.

He was gorgeous. His hair was short and brown, his face perfectly divided into three even section, like hers- "Perfect for modeling," her orthodontist told her. He wore glasses, but that only brought attention to his charming, flirty hazel eyes. He was more solid than her. He was muscular and stood strong. His smile could put you into a trance. It was anywhere from a devious, mischievous, sexy half smirk to a wide, uninhibited, laughter filled full blown smile. He was the perfect height and weight. She loved him for more than his looks; their personalities were nearly mirror imaged, and she loved every racing story he told her. Any story he had, she loved hearing. He raced a late model car, and she loved to hang around in the garage and help him with it. Whether it was working on his car, dirt bike, truck, or sled, she loved being in that garage with him. She loved spending every moment with him.

Then, because this is how life works, they began fighting a lot and things didn't work out. She started picking fights from insecurity and feeling like she wasn't good enough. He started wanting other girls. He left her. She was lost and he was fine.

He is Morgan, she is Jamie, and this is the night that she found love in Wal*mart. Because the story just keeps changing tenses anyways.


	2. Chapter One

With a forced 'okay' face on, I climbed into the driver's seat in the car with mom in the passenger seat. On a rainy ass day like this, the last thing I wanted to do was go grocery shopping for my grandmother.

But looking back, I'm glad I woke up that morning, still trying not to think about him, and did take a shower. I'm glad I did get dressed and did choose to go with mom to my great grandmother's in New Hampshire. I'm glad I even woke up.

Anyways, so here we are, driving my mother's Pontiac G6 down into town to the nearest Walmart with a list a million miles long. Mom's singing off key to every song she knew, and it's times like these I miss him the most. I miss how he sang off key to songs he knew. I miss how he would replace my name in the song and make it sounds funny and everything cute he used to do. I wished he was here.

"Buck up, Jay, he's not good for you anyways," Mum said, fluffing her curly moussed up hair. "I know it hurts but you need to relax. We're in New Hampshire, and we're here to relax and have fun!" She turned up the volume to one of his favorite songs. I switched it. She didn't flinch.

~

I parked the car and let mum run in to the store to start hacking at the list. I hung a left into the little coffee shop and got a hot apple cider. I randomly got this feeling that something good was going to happen. The smell of the spiced apples lifted my spirits a little bit. That and the two year old chewing on a fall colored maple donut.

I started aimlessly wandering amongst the families hitting up the end of summer sales and little kids running up and down the toy aisles. I remember when I was just 7 years old and wanted nearly every Barbie on the shelf. I also remember that's when I met Morgan. The entire 3rd grade class (graduating year of 2013) took a trip to Boston and stayed overnight in the museum. He went with his mother, and I with my father. We both had picked to sleep under the dinosaurs butt. Real romantic, but this was the first time we really met. We were inseparable that weekend, he and I and his friends. We ran around the museum together all weekend and raised hell, much like we did junior year...  
I shook my head, trying to forget like an etch a sketch. In my insanity of thinking my head was a child's toy, I ran into him.

And then nothing was the same.


End file.
